


RWBY: Bad Ends

by Kaerket



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Smut, i regret everything and nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerket/pseuds/Kaerket
Summary: A collection of small stories that resulted from me having nothing else to do (and being sleep deprived), about the RWBY girls, good and evil, suffering from terrible, smutty ends to their stories...





	1. Prized Gem (Emerald)

** Disclaimer **

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth/ Monty Oum**

* * *

 

He didn’t consider himself a bad guy. Sure, he sort of shafted people on his prices, but he was barely making ends meet as it was! It’s hard to run a small Dust store when you’ve got the Schnee family ruining things for everyone. Every piece of Dust was precious to him…

…hence why he was chasing a thief through the streets for a thumbnail sized Dust crystal.

He panted heavily as he sprinted after the green-haired girl. He wasn’t out of shape, but it’d been a while since he had run like this, and she was making good use of the nearby alleys. Damn it, there had to be a way too… wait, the alleys! He saw her dive into an alley and took a nearby path. If he was right, she should come out… there!

The dark-skinned girl yelped as he tackled her from the side. He pinned her down with one hand as the other grabbed the pistols she had holstered and tossed them away.

“Let me go, you bastard!” She tried to beat and kick at him, but he grabbed her ponytail and tugged it hard. She yelped again, and he stood up with the ponytail in his hand. She didn’t stand, instead just sitting up on her knees as she tried to remove his hand. Another tug on her hair got her to stop, and she glared up at him with red eyes.

“Give it back.” He demanded, but she did nothing. He was about to pull on her ponytail again, but he paused as he saw her face begin to change. Flesh started dripping off of it like wax, revealing her skull. He hesitated for a moment, but he saw her fist raise and he pulled on her ponytail. She shouted and her face went back to normal.

“You bastard! Let go!”

He sighed, dragging his free hand down his face before taking a good look at the girl. She was thin, but not unhealthily so, the crop top she wore showing off a burgeoning chest, and as she panted lightly, he felt something stir in him.

“…What’s your name, girl?”

She glared and kept quiet, but he put some pressure on her hair and she looked down, “…Emerald.”

“Well, Emerald, you can either give back that Dust, or you can pay another way-”

“Yeah yeah.” She cut him off, muttering under her breath as she unzipped his pants and pulled out his growing erection, “Let’s get this over with…”

He took a deep breath in as she started stroking him off, _‘So, she’s been caught before…’_

Her hand worked quickly, and as he enjoyed the feeling his mind started to wander. It’d been… a _while_ since he’d been with a girl, and the piece she stole was a bit pricy… He looked around at the closed off area they were in…

“Would you just do it already.”

He looked down at her as she quietly muttered. He leaned against the wall of the alley, watching her work until he groaned a few minutes later and finally cummed, a heavy load splattering onto the ground as Emerald looked on in disgust.

“There. You got what you wanted, now let me go!”

“…Sorry kid, but that piece you stole was worth a lot more than that.”

“What the hell are you talking about!? I-”

He pulled her up by the ponytail so she was nearly standing, and she screwed her eyes shut as she grabbed at his hand, “Fuck! That hurts, asshole!”

He ignored her and dropped her on her ass, and before she could react he grabbed to strap keeping her crop top up and pulled it over her head and down. Her eyes shot open once she realized her chest was exposed, and she tried to run. He chuckled as he grabbed her ponytail again, pulling hard enough that she fell back onto her ass. He pulled her face right in front of his still hard cock, and she glared up at him with some tears in her eyes. He pressed his tip to her lips, and she reluctantly took it into her mouth a moment later. It was pretty clear she wasn’t used to blowjobs, but he wouldn’t complain. He used his grip on her hair to move her up and down, and it took all his willpower to not just slam her head up and down on his prick.

 “Fuck…” He breathed out, and she glared up at him weakly, “…you know, I might’ve hired you on were it not for this.”

Her glare grew stronger and he grunted as he felt her teeth scrape his shaft. The smug look on her face lasted all of a second before he slammed her head down to the base, her eyes shrinking to pinpricks as his cock slipped into her throat. She gagged and he could feel her spit up around him as she desperately slapped at his thighs. He held her there for a few seconds before pulling her off, allowing her to cough and gasp for air.

“Emerald, _don’t_ do that again. Got it?” He growled.

“Fuck you! I-” He slammed her mouth back onto his shaft, now properly fucking her mouth. She gave a muffled scream between her gags as her hits against him grew more desperate. When he pulled her off again tears were falling down her face and spit drenched her lips.

“Do I have to do that again?”

“No! No, please, I’m sorry!” She looked up at him with terrified eyes.

“Good.” He pressed her faced right under his slick shaft, pressing her lips to his sack. She got the hint and desperately licked and sucked at it, whimpering quietly when he went back to slowly fucking her mouth. His breath got deeper as the minutes dragged on before he felt a familiar tingle, “Nngh, Emerald… here it comes.”

Her eyes showed a glimmer of confusion before he let out his load into her mouth. She screwed her eyes shut as he filled her, cheeks actually swelling a bit from the amount. She swallowed what she could, spitting the rest onto the ground when he pulled out. Some of his seed dripped onto her chest, and he chuckled as he reached down to rub her small mounds.

“…You got what you wanted… Just let me go.” Emerald looked up at him miserably.

“…Yeah. Think you earned what you took. I let go, though, you leave the alley first, got it? Not stupid enough to let you go for your guns.”

She nodded, and he let go of her ponytail. She shakily got up, and started walking away…

…Why did it feel like something just bumped his arm?

His eyes widened, and he grabbed at the air as he whirled around. Emerald screamed as she suddenly reappeared, one of his hands on her shoulder as the other grabbed her arm. He pulled her close as she started struggling, wrestling her to the ground.

“No! Let me go!” She screamed, and her struggles redoubled as he started undoing her belt, “No! Help! Somebody!”

“We both know nobody comes to these alleys.” He finally managed to undo the belt enough that he could pull it off, grabbing her by the back of the neck with his other hand and pressing her into the ground as he did so, “That’s why you ran here, isn’t it?”

“Please, I’m sorry! I-I’ll give back your Dust, just please-!” She yelped as he tugged her green pants down, not bothering to undo the button and zipper in front and trapping her legs. He admired her ass as she looked over her shoulder at him, “Please…”

He looked into her bright red eyes… and then smacked her ass before pressing his cockhead between her cheeks. She gave one last desperate struggle before screaming as loud as she can as he finally pushed into her. She eventually trailed off, sobbing and moaning in pain as he thrusted hard and fast into her. He quietly started panting, she was tighter than he ever imagined and it didn’t help his already sensitive prick. Still, he bit his lip and kept himself from cumming to early. He moved his hand to her hip and grabbed her ponytail with the other, pulling her head back.

“Fuck, you’re so tight…” He hammered into her rear before pulling her up and moving the hand on her hip to her chest, squeezing hard on her small tits. She just quietly moaned, and he smiled as he kept his pace up for a few minutes, “Oh… I’m gonna cum, baby girl.”

She turned her head to look at him, sniffling as glared at him, “Not… don’t call me-”

She winced as he moaned and cummed into her ass. He held her close, panting until he was empty and letting her go, gently laying her down. He pulled out slowly, admiring her now abused asshole once he was free. He stood up and made his way over to her face, and she glared as he started stroking himself, sniffling weakly. A few left behinds shots flew and landed on her chest and face, and he stood up before reaching into his pocket. She stared at in fear, and then confusion as he took out his wallet. She flinched as he tossed a few lien at her, chuckling.

“I think you paid for that Dust and then some.” With that, he turned around and left the alley, leaving her to sob in her pain…

* * *

 

Emerald cleared the tears from her eyes, glaring at the ground of the alley. How many years had it been since she was in that exact spot? Crying, alone… used and broken…

 _‘…And then she found me.’_ She smiled as she thought of her mistress, of Cinder, _‘She promised me power… revenge… she… she…’_

“…She’s gone.” Emerald reminded herself, frowning and leaving the alley as she wiped more tears away. She swore to herself she’d get her revenge on that bastard once Cinder came to power, but… Cinder was gone.

“…I’ll make them pay, every last one. Ruby, her stupid friends, that bastard…” That was the only reason she had come back here. The monster that had caught her was still running his shop, and she had a plan. As she approached his store she fell into her ‘sweetheart’ persona and walked in, eyeing the various Dust samples, “Excuse me?”

It took every ounce of her willpower to keep her mask up as a familiar man came out from the back room, “Welcome! How can I help you, miss?”

“Oh, just looking for some green crystals, please.”

The man hummed, “I’m a little short on green right now. I have a few pieces, but they’ll cost you.”

She subtly pushed her chest out, smiling on the inside as he fell for the ‘booby trap’ and eyed her cleavage, “Aw… but I really need that Dust. Is there any way I can get it for cheaper?” She asked innocently.

“…You know what, I think I have some you can have for cheap in the back. Come on.” He nodded to the back room and moved towards it, and she was happy he couldn’t see her evil smile.

“Oh, thank you so much sir!” She followed him into the back…

 

…and suddenly everything was black…

* * *

 

Emerald’s eyes flew open and she shot up, looking around frantically. She was… in Cinder’s room? Wait, on her bed, too!?  

“Finally.”

Her pupils shrunk to pinpricks at the voice behind her. It was like rich velvet, and she knew it all too well. She slowly turned around, and there was her mistress, sitting at her desk.

“Ci… Cinder…” Emerald stood, but the glare from the dark-haired made her bow low, “F-F-Forgive me mistress, I’m just, I’m…” She couldn’t stop the tears falling from her eyes, or the desperate, happy smile breaking her face, “I thought…”

Cinder sighed, and Emerald heard her heels as she approached, “Control yourself. If I knew this was how you’d act, I wouldn’t have humored you. Fainting before we’ve even begun…”

“B-Begun what?” She looked up, and Cinder crouched in front of her. Her mistress took her chin in her hand and Emerald’s eyes shrunk as they kissed. She was so stunned by the action it took her a moment to realize Cinder’s tongue was swirling around her mouth. She moaned and closed her eyes, letting Cinder take control. The kiss continued as Cinder trailed the hand from Emerald’s chin to her chest, sending shivers rocking through the illusionist’s body. Emerald’s clothes were soon undone by Cinder’s deft hand, and the kiss finally broke. Cinder smiled and Emerald felt her heart melt, even as Cinder grabbed some hand cuffs and locked her to a pole overhead.

Cinder hummed, “…No, perhaps…” She wrapped Emerald’s belt back around her waist, attaching the slack to it and smiling again, “Perfect.”

Emerald giggled as Cinder cuffed her ankles to the bed’s legs, “Thank you, mistress.”

Cinder said nothing, instead kissing at Emerald’s neck and trailing more kisses down her body. Emerald gasped as Cinder gave a loving kiss to each breast, finally arriving between her legs. Cinder didn’t hesitate to start licking at Emerald’s box, and the dark-skinned girl moaned loudly at the attention, “M-Mistress!”

Cinder gave a lusty, airy laugh as she continued her work, and soon Emerald’s whole body was hot with need. Her mistress finally pulled away, fingers dancing and teasing her clit, “Are you ready for the next part, baby girl?”

Emerald panted, a bit confused by the pet name but hardly complaining, “Yes mistress!”

Cinder smiled, and when she leaned in close to Emerald’s ear she spoke with a voice not her own, “Wake up.”

* * *

 

Emerald’s eyes shot open, but soon closed as she hissed in pain. She had a dying headache, and when she opened her eyes she realized she was cuffed in an unknown bedroom.

Oh, and she was staring at her rapist.

Emerald flinched back, or at least tried to. The cuffs jangled as she tried to back away, “W-What!?”

“Hey there, baby girl.” Emerald flinched as the man reached around to grab her ass, “A random dark-skinned girl with green hair and red eyes just _happens_ to walk into _my_ store? How did you think I _wouldn’t_ recognize you, ‘Emerald’?” She growled and pulled away as he got closer, practically breathing in her ear, “You know what this means, right?”

Emerald stopped, her eyes going wide and mouth opening slightly as the gravity of the situation hit, “No…”

The man quietly chuckled and pressed his tip to Emerald’s wet pussy, and she frantically struggled, “So, did you stay pure for your ‘mistress’… or for me?”

She grit her teeth as he pressed into her, hating herself for feeling good about it. This wasn’t supposed to happen! Cinder was supposed to love her! She-

Emerald gasped as the man hit something, and she looked at him with both fear and anger, teeth bared. The man simply smiled.

“You stole a gem from me, now I’m stealing an Emerald for my **self**!”

She gave a cut off scream as the man took her virginity, tears falling down her cheeks. It hurt, but the man didn’t move until the pain abated. She was disgusted at her own body taking the pleasure of his thrusts when she wanted her mistress. She bit her lip to keep in any noise she made, glaring at the man as she cried. The man just redoubled his efforts, hips loudly slapping against hers and drawing choked moans as her body grew hot.

“Gods damn… come one baby girl, let it out.” He started flicking his thumb over her clit, “You’re mine now, so no point in hiding it.”

She wanted to scream, to wrap her hands around his throat… but the hate focused on the traitorous voice in her head. The one telling her that everyone else abandoned her. Her family, Cinder, even Salem was probably just _waiting_ to toss her and Mercury away after their failure to get the relic. It-

She yelped as a heavy slap landed on her ass, and she pushed her Semblance as hard as possible, staring directly into his eyes. She smiled evilly as his face melted into one of shock, and then he… smiled?

“…Ha!” Her eyes widened and she began to struggle more as he wrapped a hand around her throat, Semblance cutting out, “Yeah, that doesn’t really work when I know what you’re doing.”

She coughed and gasped as he let go of her throat, and she resigned herself to closing her eyes and thinking of Cinder. She didn’t know how many minutes passed but all too soon she heard him panting and his thrusts picked up, ruining her fantasy. Still, she stubbornly clung to the image in her head and moaned ‘mistress’ as she orgasmed, the man groaning as he pulled her close and she felt something warm and wet pouring into her. The two of them panted, and she opened her eyes as the man chuckled, not wanting to attach his voice to Cinder’s image.

“You know, I think I’ll be you master, if you want one so bad.”

“Shut up.” She said weakly, grimacing as he kissed her.

“Ah well, we have plenty of time.”

She clenched her fists tightly. She would get out of this, she wouldn’t let this bastard own her. Even if it took years, she’d make him pay…

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

He smiled as the last customer left, stretching and cracking his back. He hummed to himself as closed up his store, heading to his bedroom. Things were going pretty good nowadays. The Schnee company had reformed, so it was a lot easier for smaller Dust stores to survive. He thought he’d have to sell his more precious pieces at a steal, he even considered selling off his prized gem… for a second.

 _‘Speaking of…’_ He thought to himself as he opened the door to his bedroom, “How’re my baby girls doing?”

Emerald weakly glared at him from where she was chained and collared on his bed, a hand on her bulging stomach as she laid on her side. At first she would scream and spit at him, fighting hard when wanted sex. However, as time went on she seemed to realize nothing affected him, resorting to insults that weakened over the weeks and months. He sat on his bed and rubbed her stomach, and she finally spat out, “…Fine.”

His smile grew and he slid off his pants, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder and pressing his growing wood into her, “Ah, good. A master should look after his prized Emerald after all.”

She only made quiet gasps for a minute, before giving a weak, “…shut up...”

He considered that a good sign, seeing as she always grew furious when he mentioned being her ‘master’. He chuckled, even if it took years, he’d make her his…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'll continue this, or which girl I'll pick next after this, maybe Neo.


	2. Sweet Treat (Neopolitan)

** Disclaimer **

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth/ Monty Oum**

* * *

 

He knew he wasn’t any saint, by any means. When he joined the White Fang, he knew he was going to a darker path. He’d robbed plenty of people… hurt plenty more. Still, this… this invasion, letting Grimm loose in the city? This was too far. He didn’t hate humans, he just knew Faunus had to defend themselves. Hell, he knew Faunus that lived here! He sighed, _‘Well, that’s why I’m back here, isn’t it? To try and help…’_

Vale didn’t deserve this… _no one_ deserved this.

He clenched his fist around his sword. Some people deserved something like this. Adam, Roman Torchwick, that sadistic little mute he walked around with…

He tried to stamp down the bit of pity he felt for her. Whatever happened to make her like that, she didn’t deserve it, but… she made her choice… so did he. He thought to the people or grimm she ‘played’ with, and it helped chain down the sympathy. She-

He stopped as he saw a leg sticking out of a nearby trash pile, and his heart sank. He’d seen this exact thing one too many time, and he knew the leg was rarely still attached to its owner. Still, if there was any chance they were alive, he’d take it. He could feel his heart sink into his stomach as he got closer due to how small the leg was up close, but he still cleared the trash away, resolved to-

He froze. Pink and brown hair… torn umbrella…

Neopolitan..

He stood up in shock. She was scratched, bloody, and her clothes were torn, but there was no denying who she was. He crouched back down after a moment, and he realized something besides the fact one of her breasts was hanging free.

She was tiny.

He was a bit on the bigger side, but he even then she was so small. He carefully picked her up, and she seemed to instinctively curl up into him. He felt his emotions war with each other as a thought drifted into his head. He’d seen her during the night of the invasion. She was just a speck in the sky, but now he was almost certain it was her getting harassed by Griffons. He kept looking down at her as his revenge and sympathy warred with one another, before his hand drifted up to cover… and grab her freed breast. As he marveled at the softness he quickly made his way back to his safehouse.

There were plenty of abandoned apartments, and he’d holed up in one since he’d quit the White Fang. Thankfully all the utilities were left on when the original owners left, something he was going to put to good use. He carefully set Neo down on the couch, heading straight into the bathroom and turning on the shower. He made sure it was nice and hot before heading back into the living room and bringing Neo into the bathroom. He carefully began stripping her, and he noted that she not only had less severe wounds than he thought… but surprisingly wide hips. He stripped as well and eased her into the shower with him. She curled against him desperately as the water hit her, and it made him smile evilly even as he started to stroke her hair and tried to shush her, “It’s okay, it’s okay…”

When she seemed to calm down enough he started washing both her body and wounds, hands exploring every inch. While she was soft skinned, there was muscle hidden beneath the give… a lift of her leg to wash it revealed she was also _shockingly_ flexible. He went the full nine yards, even shampooing her hair before drying her off and binding her wounds. He brought her into the bedroom and made sure the door was locked when he left to go get a chain…

* * *

 

_A sea of black feathers around her…_

_…white beaks snapping, tearing cloth, flesh…_

_…claws swiping, exposing parts never meant to be seen…_

_Roman… gone._

_Please… anybody…_

_…warmth…_

_Hands pulling her close…_

_Please…_

_Don’t let go._

* * *

 

He smiled as Neo pressed into his chest as he pulled her close. They were both completely naked, Neo with a chain and padlock around her wrist. He’d borrowed them from a nearby closed store (the front was completely smashed in. Some chained doors weren’t going to stop looters or Grimm), he also had some handcuffs handy from an abandoned police cruiser if necessary. They probably will be, if step two to his plan didn’t work. He started to slowly get up, but Neo stuck to him like a barnacle and he lied back down. He brushed some of her hair out of her face, planting a kiss on her forehead. After a moment he decided he wanted more, and he trailed down kisses from her lips, to her neck, and finally to her chest, gently kissing and sucking on each one.

He almost bit down in surprise when a small fist hit him in the head.

He pulled away to stare into the pink and brown eyes of Neo, and he smiled, “You’re awake!” Her response was to fight and struggle more, and he frowned as he pinned the smaller girl’s wrist and legs, “Hey, no, stop that!”

Short, scared breaths and a glare was his only response.

“Look, I know you’re scared,” He didn’t mention that part of him was getting off on that, “but I’m doing this for your own good.”

She bared her teeth and struggled more, but he didn’t budge.

“You’re an evil and sadistic little thing… but that’s the problem, isn’t it? You’re so… _little_.” He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her stomach, “So here’s what’s going to happen: I’m going to get my revenge for all the trouble you’ve caused… and then I’m gonna raise you right.”

He let her arm go, and she continued trying to beat him. He sighs and let go of her legs, grunting a little as she planted both feet into his stomach with a kick. He frowned at her and quickly flipped her over, pinning her down with a hand on her back. She tried to pry his hand off, but stopped when he raised his free hand high. She stared up in fear, and his cock twitched at the sight. He brought the hand down in a solid smack against her ass, and she let out an airy noise. He didn’t hold back, sending down smack after smack on her petite ass as she tried in vain to lift the hand pinning her, eventually reduced to quiet sobs until he was done.

He sighed, and the had once used to spank now began petting her, “It’s okay, let it out.”

She put up a weak effort to pull away, but eventually just lied there, tired and hurt.

“There we go.” He kissed her head, “I’ll be right back with some food.”

* * *

 

She held herself as the faunus left the room, shaking slightly. She was alone with some sort of mangy animal and she was going to be… to be…

She placed a hand between her legs, covering her most precious area. She had no one to protect her now… she couldn’t protect herself like this, she-

She jolted a little when the door opened, and the faunus came in with a bowl of something steaming. He set the bowl on the bedtable and took out a spoonful of white mush, “Open up.”

She shook her head and pulled away, but he easily grabbed her with his other arm and pulled her into a sitting position on his leg.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if they weren’t both still naked and her ass wasn’t still raw.

He brought the spoon to her lips and she considered smacking it away, but it was clear the faunus wasn’t all there so she swallowed the spoonful of bland mush. He chuckled, patting her side.

“I know it’s not the tastiest, but you can’t have anything too rich yet.”

He spoon fed her the whole bowl, gently setting her down again when she was finished, “I’ll be back soon.” He picked up the bowl and left, and she began quickly thinking. It was clear this faunus was crazy and thought she was a kid. She could use that, it wouldn’t be the first time. She smiled to herself, and started planning…

* * *

 

It had been at least two weeks since he’d taken Neo in, and while she was definitely warming up to him, it was clear something was wrong. He couldn’t put a finger to it, but something about the way she was acting was…

He shook his head and opened the door, a bowl of sweetened oatmeal in one hand, “Neo, sweetie?”

She was on the bed, smiling at him in her corset and pants. She was still chained by the wrist, however. He brought the bowl over, and she climbed into his lap. He was about to start feeding her when she put a hand to his cheek and made him look at her. She looked into his eyes…

…and tried to stab him.

His eyes widened and his arm shot up, and a sharpened piece of wood lanced into his forearm. He grabbed the arm stabbing him and squeezed, forcing Neo to let go when the pressure became too much. He quickly backed away, and he pulled out the large wooden shiv. He glared at her, and she looked frightened as she held her now bruised arm. He growled and pulled the wood out, tossing it to the side as his wound sealed, “You realize, I’m going to have to punish you for that.”

He stomped to the bed and she tried to kick him, which was a major mistake for her. He dodged and grabbed her waistband, pulling her pants and panties off in one swift motion before seized an ankle in each hand and pulled her up, spreading her legs wide in front of his face. He dived right in, rapidly lapping and licking at her pussy. She tried to beat him, to pull at his hair, but he growled and bit her inner thigh hard. She quietly gasped and when he pulled away she realized the mark he left was a clue to stop. She glared at him, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. All he focused on however was the surprisingly sweet pussy before him.

He almost laughed at her face when he suddenly pulled away and stood up on the bed.

He let go of one leg, letting her ineffectually kick at him long enough to drop his pants. He captured the leg again, and lowered her so that her mouth was right in front of his erection. She put both hands on his thighs and pushed away, but he growled, “You want me to do something worse? How about I leave you locked in the apartment by yourself?”

* * *

 

Neo froze.

She hated him.

She was disgusted him.

…So why was she so afraid of him leaving?

He pressed his tip to her mouth, and she shook a little as she opened her mouth. He pulled her close and began lapping at her as she paid him back in kind. She bobbed her head up and down his large prick, tongue swirling around the shaft and head. Why, why did she want to do a good job for him!?

He pulled her closer and she wrapped her legs around his head, freeing his hands to push her head further down. She could feel him pressing into her throat and she began to choke, but she desperately sucked in air to keep her position. After almost a minute he let her pull away, and she quietly coughed and sputtered. He stopped his licking and pulled her off, gently setting her down on the bed again. She watched as he kicked off his pants and slipped off his shirt, pulling her own pants and corset off. He sat down and she sat up, pressing her hands to his chest and lightly pushing him. He frowned but slowly fell back to the bed, and she straddled him.

She hated him, she wanted to kill him, hear him scream as he suffered, but…

…she didn’t want to be alone.

She liked them, but she didn’t care about Cinder, or Mercury, or Emerald like she did Roman…

…and Roman was gone.

She took a shuddering breath and ground her pussy along his shaft, getting herself ready…

* * *

 

He smiled as he watched Neo grind against him. It was clear it was going to be a tight fit, but he had a feeling she’d try it anyways. He gripped her wide hips and lifted her up, pressing his tip right to her wet box, “There you go…”

She quietly whimpered, and he fought the urge not to just slam her down. She was tighter than he’d predicted, but she was giving it her all, spreading her legs wider to try and help fit it all in. She quietly panted, resting her hands on his chest before starting to gyrate her hips and he swore he could see the bulge of his dick in her as she moved. He hissed as she leaned back and propped herself on his thighs, starting to finally ride him properly.

“There you go, you’re learning.” He took a deep breath, “I was too lax in punishing you, should’ve have gone to this sooner. Who knows, maybe one day I won’t have to punish you…”

She seized up before suddenly lurching forward, tossing her hands around him and riding him harder than before. He grunted and grabbed her hips tightly before starting to slam her down onto his thrusts. It wasn’t long before he groaned and practically crushed her against him, cumming deep inside her. The two of them panted as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, and he planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. She weakly pulled herself off of him, a river of white flowing from her. She laid beside him and shakily smiled at him with tears pouring from her eyes before grabbing her legs and pulling them up so they were practically framing her face. He looked at her for a moment before climbing on top of her and they started anew.

“Nnngh, Neo… Don’t worry, I’ll raise my sweet little girl right…”

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

“Neo? Neo!”

The mute smile as she snuck up on the much larger male, slipping the hand not carrying her purchases into his. He whipped around to look at her, frowning, “Neo! What have I told you about wandering off?”

She smiled and began leading him into an alley where they’d have privacy for her… ‘punishment’. She faced a wall and slipped her pants down before bending over, putting her hands on the wall and, presenting her ass. He smiled as he saw the ‘Daddy’s Girl’ written there, and he slipped off his belt before giving her unmarked cheek a strike. She quietly gasped, making small sounds as he kept abusing her ass.

If this made him happy, if it kept him close, then she’d suffer this for a thousand years.

She pulled up her pants when he was done, picking up her bag and following him home to their small apartment. Vale was rebuilding nicely, but that was hardly her concern. She went straight into her room and prepared her surprise, knocking on her door to call her lover over. He opened the door to her room and he smiled when he saw her standing there with nothing but some whipped cream to cover her nipples and privates, her hand over her stomach. He approached but she stepped back, and she moved her hand to show the ‘Daddy’s Girls’ and arrow pointing to her stomach. His smiled grew and as he carried her to the bed she thought about how her children would be another way to keep her ‘Daddy’ close…

“I love you, Neo.” He smiled at her, and she returned with a broken, desperate smile.

She wouldn’t be alone ever again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as happy with this one... might change it in the future. Got into a discussion with someone about theories of Neo's past, and we came up with the possibility that the reason she hangs around with Roman because Raven might've killed her parents and Roman took her in afterwards, partially why she acts the way she does in the story.


	3. King Takes Queen (Cinder Fall)

** Disclaimer **

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth/ Monty Oum**

* * *

 

It was a strange feeling, to be frozen yet have a fire raging inside you. Even as her body was encased in ice the fire waned, but it did _not_ extinguish. It was the reason why when, when her body crashed at the bottom of that chasm, she did not die. Her false arm shattered into pieces, as did many of her bones, but she did not die. She **would** **not**. After everything she sacrificed, every **one** , she would not give up so easily. Her power healed her enough to crawl, even if agony shot through her with each movement, and she found her path out in the darkness. A small tunnel, carved through the cave wall from a thin stream, carried her out into the forest.

She didn’t know who found her, their form a blur, but they’d be another stepping stone to her rise…

He frowned as the young woman smiled and fell unconscious, and he crouched low next to her. It didn’t matter how she changed her look, he knew who this was.

Cinder Fall, the Red Queen…

…and a fiery gods-damned sadist bitch.

He was a… business partner, of Roman Torchwick, and he’d seen Cinder more times than he wanted. She walked with the confidence of someone who knew they were in full control, and she wasn’t afraid to put people in their place.

Which was usually a jar for their ashes.

His fists clenched as he thought of all the friends he lost to her because they failed… even when they had no chance of winning and had to run. They weren’t Huntsman, they were fucking regular people! He put a hand to his stomach, remembering one time when she had burned him for losing a shipment of guns. He growled and was about to shoot her when he noticed something. Brushing her hair out of her face, he saw the scarred mess that was her left eye. He stared in shock for a moment before he noticed the crumpled sleeve, and pulled it away to reveal her stump.

What… _who_ was powerful enough to do this to her?

He realized now she was covered in bruises, if the large purple splotch peeking out from her sleeveless arm was any indicator. Suddenly he wondered how weak she was now, would she even be able to make a spark? His hands trembled as he lifted her up a bit, and she moaned, shifting her body and causing the dress to slip a bit from her legs. He hesitantly raised his hand, and then stroked her thigh. Cinder was always a cocktease, but anyone who tried anything was a scorch mark on the floor afterwards. He was probably the only one to ever touch her like this…

After a moment he made a decision, and carefully carried her to his van. He’d heard the battle and came expecting to pick up some new toys from whoever was dumb enough to attack the academy.

 _‘Suppose that’s not too wrong,’_ he smiled at the woman in his arms, _‘Maybe I can have a bit of fun before she wakes up… Damn, actually I’ll have to wait. Need to get a doc to look at her before I do anything…’_

He secured her in the back of his van, driving down to the usual back alley doctor the local thugs went to when they need stitches. A few punks sent hungry looks at the Cinder when he started carrying her, but they knew better. He had a one fuck up policy: fuck up with him once, and you weren’t doing it again. He thudded the door to the clinic with his boot, “Hey Doc, need your help!”

* * *

 

She had… a strange relationship with darkness.

_‘What happ… put her…’_

It was suffocating, terrifying for most, but for her…

_‘Near Haven… Cinder…’_

It was almost comforting. Salem had taken her under her tutelage, after all. One doesn’t learn under a creature like that without accepting darkness into them. Still, she couldn’t fight the strange feeling in her chest as she floated in this darkened void…

_‘Weak, will… time time…’_

She frowned, who dared to call her weak? The feeling in her chest blossomed into heat, and she could feel it roiling… Ah, now she remembered this feeling. Her power despised the darkness, wanted to burn it away, but couldn’t. She’d felt like this often when she strayed too close to Salem.

_‘Not sure… heal. Too badly…’_

Who was talking… A dull ache was spreading through her body, and she pushed her power to heal her more. She flinched as she felt her bones seal back together and snap into place, but it was like something was… being drained from her. She shivered as her pain lessened and she felt… _empty._

_‘…going to do with her?’_

_‘Maybe keep…’_

She glared into the void. Someone _keeping_ her? Trying to control _her_? She tried to move, muscles groaning in protest. Even in her weakened state she wouldn’t let some pathetic vermin talk about her like this. _She_ was the one in control…

She quietly grunted as she felt her body being lifted and moved, growing more and more frustrated as her body barely responded. She resigned herself to being moved for now, remaining hand clenching as she was jostled for a time before sighing through her nose as she was laid on something soft.

Someone chuckled, “And so the Queen returns to the King’s bed.”

…

Who **. Dares** ….

* * *

 

He frowned a little as Cinder’s eye opened to glare at… looked like everything, honestly.

“Where-” She coughed, “Where am I?”

“My place. Found you passed out near Haven at the bottom of a cliff.”

Her eye glowed slightly, and she tried to sit up. He could hear her biting down any noise she wanted to make from the pain, eventually relaxing into the bed.

“Water.” She demanded.

“What, no ‘thank you’?” He muttered as he rolled his eyes and went into his kitchen. There had better be a payoff for putting up with her. He came back into his room with the water and she quickly downed it, setting it aside on the bedside table.

“Where are the others?”

“Others?” He blinked, “Nobody else but you around, near as I can tell.”

“News.” She said testily, and his hand clenched a bit as he turned on his t.v., and he flipped to the news before he took away her glass and set it in the sink…

* * *

 

_“…with surprise reinforcements. As of now, the White Fang leader Adam Taurus has fled and the majority of his forces are being detained. As to the whereabouts of-”_

Cinder’s grip on the sheets turned painful. In one foul swoop, all her pawns were gone. Adam was useless to her without his troops, and no one would flock to him after this disaster. Why did Roman have to die? His criminal contacts weren’t fighters, but at least they were good at gathering resources-

Her eye widened as she caught a glimpse of Ruby Rose on the screen. She looked so proud of herself, so damn happy…

She lashed her hand out at the screen, a flash of sparks… puffing and fizzling out from her hand. She stared in horror at her extended hand before trying to create a small flame. There was just smoke that time…

Suddenly it clicked. Her power, that was what was draining from her while she was unconscious! Between thawing herself after Raven’s attack and healing her body, the Maiden’s power must have been drained from her! No, but that doesn’t make sense. Even if she was heavily injured, the power should have saved her from all but death-

“…No… no, no, no!”

She did die, but her power kept her alive before it-

“The hell is wrong with you?”

She looked at the man that had rescued her, and she suddenly became aware of how vulnerable she was, “I need to make a call.”

“What are you, nuts!? You have to lay low right now.”

“I don’t think you understand who you’re talking to-”

“I do, and I think we both know you don’t have the strength to argue.”

* * *

 

He smiled as he saw the fear in her eyes. She hadn’t noticed, but he saw that whole thing. She was helpless as a kitten right now.

“…Fine. When I’m healed, I’ll reward you-”

“No.” He cut her off, “You’ll ‘reward’ me now. I’m already taking a huge risk bringing you here.”

He approached her, and she glared at him warily. He pinned her wrist to the bed and she gave him a murderous look, but it turned to confusion when he brushed her hair out of her scarred eye. He cupped her cheek and leaned down, kissing near the scar tissue before kissing her deeply. She made a surprised noise but his hand kept her from moving too much. He would have kept going had she not bitten down on his lip. He hissed as he pulled away, tasting blood.

“Bitch…”

She tried to burn his hand, but all she got out was a few embers. He didn’t let go, instead using his free hand to undo his pants, “You know, I would’ve been happy with the kiss. Consider it forgiveness for the burn you gave me back then, and everything else. Now?” He pulled down his boxers, “Now I think you can get to fucking work.”

“Who do you think-!?” He cut off her shout by grabbing her throat. Her eye shrunk as he cut off her air, and he freed her arm. She tried to weakly beat at him, but she couldn’t do anything, and after a minute he loosened his grasp enough she could cough and breath.

“I think this is my apartment, and as far you’re concerned, the fucking king.”

She took in ragged breaths, glaring at him. He put a bit of pressure back on her neck, and her hand slowly reached up to stroke him… To his surprise her hands weren’t as soft as he’d assumed. Evidently, she actually did some work. He switched hands, left hand now around her throat as he pulled the blanket covering her down with the right. He grabbed one of her breasts, roughly squeezing before getting a bit more gentle with it. He didn’t want to ruin such flawless skin, after all.

“…Heh. Beautiful, even in a state like this.”

As his prick came to life in her hands he flicked his thumb over her nipple before roaming down her taut stomach and to her thigh, where he settled with rubbing it. Soon he was close to blowing his load, and he put a hand on her stomach, “Stop.”

She looked more than happy to let go of his dick, but less so when he put his hands under her and gently pushed her over.

“…Holy shit.”

He’d seen the outline from her dresses, but looking at her bare ass, it was much more impressive. He grabbed it with both hands, and she had a look of disgust and resignation on her face as he kneaded it with his hands. He lifted up her hips and pressed into her pussy without preamble, and while she was tight she wasn’t a virgin. He leaned over and pressed down on the back of her neck with both hands, and she glared at him over her shoulder as he thrust into her.

He chuckled, “What, nothing to say this time?”

Her grip on the sheets just tightened, and he leaned back to watch her ass shake each time he thrusted into her…

* * *

 

She kept silent. She didn’t doubt the man on top of her would relish her struggling, so she resolved to take at least some enjoyment away from him. He could believe her weak, but she would rise, just as she’d done before…

* * *

 

Despite his best efforts, the word got out he had Cinder Fall herself at his apartment. More than once during the next few weeks he’d had to make some idiot who wanted his prize… ‘disappear’, but there was a benefit to this. Cinder ‘bought’ his protection through sex, and apparently everyone thought he was some sort of massive badass for somehow defeating her. It helped that he often had her stand beside him during ‘business deals’, no doubt thinking she could still somehow show off her power… but she didn’t seem to ever fully grasp her position.

Like now, when she insulted the woman selling smuggled Dust to him.

He had a hand to his face as Cinder shot back insults to Artemis after the dog faunus woman had made an off-hand comment. The two kept shouting and he could feel his head start pounding before his arm finally shot out and grabbed Cinder’s arm, pulling her over.

Whatever the two expected to happen, it’s clear it wasn’t him just raping Cinder in the middle of the warehouse floor.

He pushed her down the ground, flipping the flap of her red dress over and tearing a hole in her pantyhose.

“Stop! What are you doing!?” She struggled beneath him but her just pulled his pants down and hotdogged her ass.

“I am so fucking sick of your attitude! Like you’re thequeen around here! Guess what!? You’re not!”

When he was hard enough he grabbed her hips and pressed into her backdoor. Her eye shrunk to a pinprick, and for the first time he saw pure fear on her face. Her mouth opened, no doubt to try and warn him off, but all she got out was a scream as he pushed right into her asshole. The dead silence from everyone in the warehouse let Cinder’s screams and the sounds of their sex echo loudly. Eventually she stopped screaming and began giving choking sobs, glaring up at him as her tears started to ruin her makeup.

“You bastard! I-”

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her up, hand moving to the front of her neck, “You aren’t shit! You think anyone cares what happened to you!? I am the _only_ one who bothered with you!” She glared hotly at him, but didn’t respond, “As far as you’re concerned, I am your damn king!”  He gripped her throat hard and started hammering into her, grunting when he finally came inside her. He practically tossed her onto the floor as he stood back up, semi-hard erection jabbing into the air, “You want to go out on your own? Fine. See how far you get without me around.”

She clawed against the ground with her hand as she glared up silently at him.

He turned to Artemis, “Now, where were we?”

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

She carefully carried the tea tray to his desk, bowing once she set it down and standing beside him. She debated slipping something into his drink, but that would be too obvious. It had been a year since she had started serving her ‘master’, and he had quickly wised up to her tricks. She’d long given up hope that Salem would send someone for her, but she was determined to-

He suddenly pulled her close around her waist, kissing her stomach. She found it odd how he got more affectionate as time went on. Likely him assuming her false obedience was true.

“How’s the little one doing?”

“She’s doing well.”

He nodded and lightly smacked her ass, squeezing it before she crouched down. He pulled his chair back and she crawled between his legs, unzipping his pants and taking his soft dick into her mouth, swirling her tongue around. It wasn’t long before he was hard in her mouth and she began bobbing her head up and down. She looked up at him as she heard the door open and with a gesture she continued. As he talked she went through the motions, kissing the tip and swallowing down to near his hilt, bobbing her head so he poked into her throat. He quietly grunted and she tasted him as he cummed into her mouth. She pulled back so just his cockhead remained in her mouth, wrapping her finger around his shaft and stroking to coax out every last drop.

“Good…” He sighed, “Good. I’ll send the rest of the payment tonight.”

She heard the door close, and after a moment he pulled back to look down at her. She opened her mouth then swallowed, tucking his prick back into his pants before standing up. She heard crying, and she quickly walked over to a side room. She quickly approached the crib in the corner, picking up the baby within and gently shushing her. The baby sniffled a little but stopped fussing, and she smiled down at her as someone came up behind her…

He smiled as he watched Cinder pick up their daughter, wrapping her arms around her from behind. Before, he was certain no one would ever remotely think to have ‘Cinder’ and ‘daughter’ in the same sentence, but the time had changed her. She kept up her illusion that she was plotting against him, but the intent behind it was gone. Oh there was still the fire of rebellion, no doubt, and he loved bending her over when he saw it, but it was growing colder of the years. Still, in her mind she was still a queen, but him?

He chuckled, “It’s good to be the king…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one I'm not as happy with, but hey, another story I can write at another time.


	4. Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf (Ruby)

** Disclaimer **

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth/ Monty Oum**

* * *

 

It was hard being a faunus, at least when you didn’t have the right connections. He’d left the farm for the city to try and make something of himself, but luck, and several… disagreeable individuals meant he had nothing but his van, his clothes, and an old pistol left. So, while he could get a few odd jobs moving goods with his van, his primary source of income was crime. More than once he’d help bring illegal goods to those who wanted them, and he had a few robberies under his belt. Of course, not every plan was a winner. He knew getting caught, hell, getting _killed_ was always a risk.

He just didn’t think it’d a little kid trying to do it.

He swore and duck to the side behind a dumpster, ears pinned to his head as a bullet screamed past him.

“You can hide but you can’t run!”

He growled, the hell is wrong with that girl!?

He heard a mechanical noise and rolled forward as the dumpster was suddenly sliced in half. He fired at the small red girl, forcing her to use her massive scythe-rifle to block as he kept running through the alleys. He knew it was pointless, that kid was way too fast, but what else could he do? She could cut or blast anything he threw in front of her to slow her down.

“Gotta be a way, gotta be a way… Gotta be a way to stop big ass scythe girl-” His eyes widened, “That’s it!”

He darted into smaller and smaller alleys, and it was getting harder and harder to dodge her until he finally came to a dead end. He turned to face her, and he got into a stance as she smiled smugly. She reared her scythe back, swinging…

…And yelping as the blade got stuck in the wall. She actually swung up on the handle a little as the force of her swing carried her, and she let go of her weapon to fall to the ground on her ass. He shot forward, landing two solid punches before she hit back. It… was barely a love tap. He delivered a solid blow to her head and she was out like a light. He sighed in relief, and he looked down angrily at the black-and-redhead before going through her Scroll. Ruby Rose, age… huh, she had a pretty big set for a girl that young. Maybe it was that weird girdle thing she-

…Or maybe it was genetic, if the big-titted blonde under ‘Sis’ was any indication.

He left the scythe where it was as he picked the girl up and tossed her over his shoulder. It was a trick to get to his van, but he was familiar enough with the alleys that it wasn’t too bad. He used some heavy chains to tie the girl up before driving to his home… well, hovel was more accurate. It was a scrap shed on the edge of the bad neighborhood, far out enough that he usually didn’t have problems with thugs. Kind of close to the forest but-

The girl stirred, and he quickly got inside as before dropping her on his carpet. He tossed away her belt, boots, and the cape she had on. Taking off the girdle was a bit more difficult, but he managed it. The dilemma came from what he should do now. She could afford a ridiculous weapon, so maybe she had family willing to pay for her. Part of him felt bad about kidnapping a kid… then the other parts reminded him she tried to fucking kill him…

He growled, starting to pace. If her family could train her to fight, they were probably dangerous too. Fuck… fuck fuck fuck…

He sighed and looked at her. She was… not bad looking. She looked like one of those kids the old men around here would leer at. Going through her growth spurts, the fact that she pushed her tits up with that girdle didn’t help… He shook his head as he thought about how she looked. Goddamn it brain, he didn’t want to get lumped in with those old freaks!

He was so focused on his pacing and her appearance that he didn’t hear her stirring…

* * *

 

Ruby groaned as she woke up. What, what was she doing? She was chasing that robber, and then… then…

Her eyes shot open and she looked around. This place…

…Why was she at the dump? Wait, did the robber bring her here?

“-skin is pretty milky.”

She blinked, why the heck was he talking about skin and milk? She looked around, for some reason her boots, belt, and hood were off, plus her… her tummy tucker! She needed that so she could look… i-it wasn’t important why she needed that, it was hers! She stood up, and the floor beneath her creaked…

* * *

 

He whipped around to see the kid standing, “Give me back my stuff you jerk!”

“…Excuse you?” He was actually floored by her reaction, did she seriously just… was he in a cartoon or something?

“Give me back my stuff or I’ll-”

“You’re chained up, you can’t do shit!”

She glared hard at him, and he suddenly had a red bullet slamming into him. He grunted, but he managed to stay up and he grabbed her.

“Let go! Let go let go!” She struggled, and he snarled before giving her a solid smack. She screamed as she fell back down, and she glared up at him with tears pooling in her eyes, “You won’t get away with this. Yang’s gonna find me and we’re gonan kick your butt!”

…She really just said ‘kick your butt’, didn’t she? He frowned, “Listen kid, the blonde with the big tits ain’t gonna find us. I tossed your Scroll.”

“She’ll find a way!” She sounded confident in her sister, “Or maybe the police’ll-”

It started low, but she soon realized he was quietly laughing, going completely silent as he laughed louder and louder, “…W-What, what’s so funny?”

“The cops? The _cops_!? The cops don’t come around here because they know every faunus around will tear them apart!”

“What are you talking about?” She sat up.

“Yeah, the cops don’t come around ever since the two that tried to harass the Vickers got found in a lake.”

“…The cops here really do that?”

“Of course! Gods, you must come from someplace else.” He shakes his head, "We don't live in a ghetto cuz it's fun. Last time someone went into city proper for more than day they came back with a broken arm..."

She frowned and looked down, before looking back up. Her grey eyes almost looked like were searching for something, and evidently she found what she was looking for, “Okay.”

He blinked, “Okay?”

She nodded, “Okay. I believe you.”

Ruby snickered a little at the confused look on the robber’s face. She was naive like everyone thought. She knew that people treated faunus badly. She… overheard some comments by the local officers, but she had chalked it up to them being the few.

“Uh… Alright then.” The man blinked, and she shifted her arms up.

“Can you let me go now, please?”

The man frowned under his ski mask, and she got a bit nervous as the silence stretched. Thankfully, he finally sighed  and undid the chains around her, “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it kid.”

She smiled at him and put everything back on, “…and I’m sorry.”

“What? Why?”

“…Because even if the cops are bad to you, you’re still a robber.”

* * *

 

She ran towards the door, petals flowing behind her. She could tell he was just a guy trying to make a living, but… he still tried to take someone _else’s_ living to do it. She threw open the door… she threw open the door… _she threw_ \- why did the junk door not fall apart!? She yelped as he put her in a chokehold from behind.

“The fuck is wrong with you!?”

“Y-You still robbed someone! Y-You have to-”

He managed to undo her belt before he wrestled her to the ground, “This is what I get for trusting humans again, I shoulda fucking learned!”

She struggled underneath him, and he didn’t want to admit it but her rubbing against him caused the expected reaction. It took some work to take off her cape again, and she had managed to turn up to face him before he pinned her arms down. He panted slightly, looking down at her surrounded by rose petals on his carpet and her breathing picking up. His grip on her arms tightened, and he began to think dangerous thoughts.

“Please… just let me go.”

She looked up at him with wide, scared eyes, and for only a moment he considered letting her go… before he remembered what just happened and he growled. His hand shot to the zipper on her dress, and the confusion on her face turned to shock as he pulled it down, “Hey, stop! What the heck are you doing!?”

She gripped his arm, desperately trying to stop him but she was too weak. He tugged the dress open and while she wasn’t as stacked as he’d thought, she was still pretty big for a shortstack. He ripped off the red bra and gripped one of her tits tightly.

“Please, I know you’re a good person-”

“I thought you were good too.” He growled down at her, ripping his mask off before leaning down…

Ruby turned her face away from the man, but that proved to be a mistake as he licked her exposed neck. She shivered and screwed her eyes shut, thoroughly grossed out. She kept struggling be he kept her pinned as something hard pressed between her legs. She had to get out of here, she had to-

Her eyes flew open as a hand suddenly wrapped around her neck and the other tore her skirt down. She gripped the hand around her neck with both of hers as she kicked out her legs, but soon she was just in her panties and pantyhose, the cartoony beowolf head growling at them.

“Heh, you really are a kid, ain’t ya?”

She glared at him as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, and she quickly brought her legs together for a solid kick to his stomach.

* * *

 

He grunted as he was knocked on his ass from the kick, and Ruby was standing up almost instantly. He managed to snag her dress as she ran past him, bus she managed to slip out of it, leaving her in the torn bra and panties as she desperately undid the locks on his door. He rushed up as quickly as he could, grabbing her by the panties and tossing her backwards. She landed on the floor on her stomach, and he quickly pinned her again, this time with a hand on the back of her neck.

“No! Let me go!”

“You’ve got energy, I’ll give you that!” He tore at her pantyhose with his claws and yanked her panties down, and starting to unzip his own pants as she fought…

Ruby knew she couldn’t do much but blindly kick and scratch at the man, but she was damn well going to. She put all her efforts into fighting him, to stop… to stop her r-r-rape. She froze when she felt something warm press at the entrance to her privates, slowly turning her head back to look at him.

“Please… don’t…”

He paused, and he took off the mask to let two wolf ears free, “…Where was my pity and kindness?”

Ruby screamed as he pressed forward, feeling him tear through her hymen. She tried to stay strong but she couldn’t fight back the loud crying coming from her throat. The man only gave her a moment to adjust to the feeling before he was thrusting hard into her, panting all the while. She felt him lean down on top of her, the warmth of his body pressed to hers and she whimpered as his warm breath hit her ear. She bit her lip, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her screaming. She forced her body to relax, the pain subsiding a bit…

…before he bit down on her neck.

* * *

 

He huffed heavily through his nose as Ruby screamed, her body contracting and making her virgin pussy feel tighter than it was. He didn’t break the skin with his bite, but the mark would make it clear: this bitch was his. He didn’t know how long he was hammering into her for, but her screams and sobs turned into whimpers, and he might’ve imagined it but he swore he could hear tiny moans. He let go of her neck to let out a long howl as he finally cummed, Ruby squeaking underneath him. The two of them panted, Ruby quietly crying as he emptied himself into her. Eventually, when he caught his breath, he cupped the side of her face and turned it enough that he could kiss her sloppily. Her eyes shut then shot open, and she coughed when he pulled away from the kiss.

He chuckled, “You know, it’s about time I got something back for all my troubles.” He sat up and held onto her hips, pulling her back against him as he grinded against her.

She hiccupped, “Please… let me go…”

He smacked her ass, “You wanted to rat me out after I let you go. No, I’m going to finally take what the world owes me.” He started thrusting into her again, and Ruby groaned. It didn’t take much for him to be rock hard again, and he pulled out as he firmly gripped her hair. She grabbed his wrist as he stood, pulling her up to kneel. She kept her lips tightly shut as he pressed his tip to her mouth, but all it took was a hard tug for her to yelp and give him the opening he needed to shove into her mouth. Her eyes went wide as she gagged loudly and pressed her hands to his thighs in a desperate attempt to stop him. It worked as well as expected and he relished the feeling as he seized her head with both hands and brutally facefucked her.

She gagged and spat up frequently, screaming around the prick in her mouth as he practically slammed her head into him. His still sensitive prick didn’t last for long and he practically crushed her head to his hips as he filled her throat and mouth. She desperately tried to swallow it all, but she started coughing his cum out and he finally relented when it actually came out through her nose. She had her face painted as she fell back, loudly coughing and spitting out what she couldn’t swallow. She trembled when she was done, looking up at him fearfully as he simply smiled and approached her again…

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

She flicked off the t.v., sighing as she sat lied back down. She hated and loved these quiet moments. On the one hand, it meant she had time to prepare herself, to get rest she desperately needed. On the other… being left alone with her thoughts was awful. Besides the fact she had to think about what _he_ would do to her, what he already, a quiet part of her always asked… was this her fault? Was he… was trying to turn him in the best choice? He-

She heard the door open, and she quietly sighed. He’d managed to find a job and get a real apartment, but any escape attempts or pleas for help ended in disaster. She put a hand to the collar keeping her attached to her bed. Before she could think any further about good and wrong the door to her room opened and her ‘owner’ walked in, already taking off his clothes. She knew the routine and unbuttoned her pajama top before sliding the pants off. He slid into bed and she climbed on top of him, wincing and whimpering slightly as she lowered herself onto his dick and started to bounce...

He chuckled and rubbed Ruby’s thighs, “Good girl.” One hand reached up and pulled his pet and bitch down by the collar to kiss her. He knew there was always a risk of her family showing up, even after all these months, but he’d keep her as long as possible… maybe he’d get lucky and that blonde, Yang, would show up…

He was the alpha dog now, and he was damn well going to make sure the world knew it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Like you all didn't see that title coming. Up next will likely be Ilia since I've skipped her to do Ruby... Might also take a short break from this to do another Bad End series. Not sure what, but there are options at least.


	5. Hidden Lovers (Ilia Amitola)

**Disclaimer**  
**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth/ Monty Oum**

* * *

 

He wasn’t a bad guy, he wasn’t. He was hardly violent despite his size and muscles, all he did was run messages to different cells of the White Fang. It wasn’t as fast as, say, a text or call, but it was definitely more secure. Helped that he was a horse faunus, got the extra speed and stamina to run to most places quickly. Of course there were other uses, like getting away from danger. Running from grimm, cops, ex-members who turned traitor.

  
Speaking of.

  
He turned, dodging the needle like sword and continuing to run in his new direction. When he learned that Ilia had turned traitor, he… had mixed feelings. He knew Adam taking the reins was going to end in disaster, but Ilia always seemed dedicated to the cause. Then again he heard about the crush she had on Adam’s stalking target, so it shouldn’t have been that much of a shocker… Fucking Adam ruining everything, stupid ass-

  
He frowned as he realized he couldn’t hear his chaser anymore, and after a moment he skidded to a stop before rushing back the way he came. He saw a dark figure rush past him, staring back at him in shock and he smiled. That would give him a lead, but she’d likely still stalk him. When Ilia had a mission, she was going to complete it… maybe he could use that to his advantage? With a nod he rushed off to a safehouse they didn’t normally use, one that’d be long abandoned. It didn’t take much for him to pump his legs harder and lose her, and he put together his plan…

* * *

 

Ilia sighed as she watched her target run. She knew him, and he was actually a really nice guy, but… taking him down would be a major boon. Crippling the cells ability to communicate would make things so much simpler, and unfortunately, that meant dealing with him as quickly as possible. She had tried to convince him to leave the White Fang but… even if he wasn’t dedicated to Adam, he was still dedicated to the cause. So here she was, trying to chase him down… that was her mistake, wasn’t it? She should’ve just let him go and track him. She removed her mask and wiped away the sweat on her brow before thinking, wondering why he would double back.

  
There was that one old fallback point they had in the area, but that had to of been overrun by Grimm by now. He didn’t carry a weapon, so he… he… She felt a chill as she considered that might be the exact reason he was going there. To prevent her from getting information he might…

  
She quickly took off again, mind burning with worry. She had to stop him, she didn’t want this! It took her some time to get to the old building, and she watched it from the jungle. No visible Grimm tracks, but she would still be wary. She crept closer and closer to the building, peering into a dark window. To her astounding relief he was there, preparing a bag of things. She moved to the door, preparing to ambush him when he came out.

  
“Counter ambush!”

  
She whirled around at the shout, but all she saw was the bottom of a boot…

* * *

He handcuffed Ilia’s wrists to the upper bed of the bunk, grateful they left the cuffs there for… whatever reason. He sighed as he took her weapon and hid it, and he looked over his captive. He felt more than a little bad about kicking her, but it was necessary… plus, you know, the whole trying to stab him thing. Good gods he forgot how tiny she was compared to everyone else. She was small all over, from her chest to her ass… that suit she wore certainly stuck close to her to show them off though. No, no thinking like that, that way lies madn-

She made a noise, and she slowly started waking, “What…?”

“Howdy.”

  
She blinked a few more times before she realized, “…Uh, hey…”

“…Gonna be real honest, did not plan this through before I did it.” Awkward silence passed between them as she looked around the room, testing the cuffs a little, “…So… you, uh, left the White Fang.”

“…Yes. And you should too.”

“Ilia, we had this talk-”

“And I’m right! Please, we-”

He let her make her case again, and he was about to give his own reasons for staying when he was cut off by a loud howl. He looked at Ilia and he freed her quickly, passing her back her weapon as they ran outside. Sadly, their escape plan didn’t get far as a pack of beowolves came out of the brush. He looked at her and they nodded to each other before the fight began. It was… sort of a blur, him tanking most of the hits while Ilia actually killed the beowolves. Still, in the end they were still standing, him covered in scratches and bites and both of them panting a little.

“…You okay?” Ilia looked at him, and he smiled and nodded.

“Yeah… beat up a bit bad, but I’ll be good after a nap.”

She smiled weirdly at him, “Good.”

**ZAP!**

He yelled as he was stabbed and then electrocuted. It lasted only a moment, but it felt like an eternity and when it stopped he fell to his hands and knees.

“I’m sorry…” She stepped closer, “…but I have to do this. You’ll be taken into custody-”

His hand shot out, grabbing her ankle as he stood and slammed her into the ground by the leg. He panted as she lied still, and he rolled her over. She was unconscious, bleeding a bit from the nose and he took her weapon before dragging her back into the building. He didn’t think there would be anymore grimm, considering if it was a pack they probably staked their claim to this area.

Then again he didn’t think Ilia would stab him, so what the fuck did he know?

  
He growled a little as he locked the place down and dragged her back to the beds. He let go of her leg and looked her over… and looked…

  
He didn’t know whether it was his anger or adrenaline or what, but he came up with an idea on how to take his revenge…

* * *

Ilia smiled as Blake’s hands ran over her body, over her stomach, legs, even squeezing her meager breasts and her butt. They were in Blake’s room, a warm summer breeze wafting through. She was in nothing but a set of ropes binding her hands to the bed while Blake was in a simple black bra and panties, but she didn’t mind. To just finally be here, it was a dream. Blake smiled at her and leaned down, kissing her deeply and Ilia moaned into it. When Blake broke the kiss she started to trail down her body with her mouth, kissing all the way to her breasts and playing with them before trailing down to between her legs.  
She gasped when she felt Blake’s tongue press into her slit, her whole body turning pink as she arched her back. Blake’s tongue sent jolts of pleasure shooting through her and she moaned at a pitch she didn’t know she could reach. The black cat tasted her for minutes before she pulled away, looking into Ilia’s eyes with her golden orbs.

  
“Wake up.”

  
Blake’s voice was strange, and a black tail she knew Blake didn’t have rose up between her legs, “What?”

  
“Wake up!” Blake slapped her, and the dream ended. Ilia quickly looked around and realized that she was both cuffed and back in the old safehouse. A familiar horse faunus was glaring at her, “About time.”

  
“W-What… what happened?” It took her a moment to realize he was shirtless.

  
“What happened was that my friend stabbed me after everything we did!”

  
She winced, “I’m sorry, but you-”

  
His hand shot out and grabbed her throat, not strangling her but enough to make her stop speaking, “No you’re not! All you care about is trying to get into Belladonna’s pants! Well you know what? Fine, then I’m getting in yours!”

  
She was confused until something peeked into her vision from below and she looked down. Her eyes turned to pinpricks, and strangely the first thought in her mind was of the rumors of him being hung as his namesake being apparently true. It was when he lifted her hips up and pressed the tip to her soaked box that she snapped out of it, “No! No! Please!”

  
“Did you stop when I asked?” He snarled, and she felt tears run down her cheeks as he pressed the head into her…

* * *

He didn’t know if it was because they were both virgins or that he was just too big, but the tightness of Ilia was almost crushing. He held her thighs in a death grip before trying to force himself into her with a hard thrust, getting about halfway in and a scream from Ilia. With another thrust he seemed to knock the wind out of her, and he could almost see the bulge of his cock in her as some blood trickled out. He huffed, twitching inside her already and trying to calm down. He was also giving her a moment to breathe, playing with and pinching her small nipples. She started to shake, giving a small, “Please…”

He looked at her before pulling out to just his tip, and there was a glimmer of hope in her eyes before he slammed back into her. He started fucking her roughly, practically lifting her legs so her feet were next to her head as her screams mixed with the sounds of their hips slapping together. He huffed more and more, now grateful for his massive amounts of stamina as the minutes dragged on and they were both soon covered in sweat and Ilia had been reduced to hiccups and sobs. More rough fucking and she eventually went silent, cheeks flushed as she looked away from him. He started to move faster on instinct as her body continued to squeeze and twitch wround him, and soon his member was throbbing with heat. She grit her teeth and the noises she made fluctuated with his thrusts as he got faster and faster until, with a loud groan, the dam broke and he flooded into her.

  
He felt his cum rush into Ilia and soon out around his cock, white mixing with red to puddle onto the floor. The two of them panted, and he stared at her for a moment before angling so his cock brushed against her front 'wall' as he thrusted. She winced at the slight bulge there and he pulled out, letting her legs drop and a thick stream of jizz flowed out of her and to the floor..

* * *

Ilia choked back a sob. Her legs... her enitre lower body felt like it was on fire. And...a-and the flowing from her... The sob escapes this time, and she flinches away as he approaches her again. He undoes the cuffs, and for only a split second she's hopeful before she's pushed onto all fours. She hisses as her ponytail is grabbed and the sudden force of him entering her causes her her to gasp, tongue hanging out slightly. She winces as he begins pulling her hair with each thrust, tears streaming down her cheeks anew. His rough hand rested on her ass, and she yelped as he began smacking it. As before he lasted well beyong her limits and she practically went limp in his grasp, and when he was finished he let go of her hair and she fell onto the floor.

She shivers as he leans close to her ear, "I think you'll help me get the White Fang back on its feet, Ilia..."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ilia's knees ached as she was forced to kneel on the wooden floor, arms tied behind her back. Her captor was standing in front of her, holding her leash in what she took to calling his 'studio'. He had began recording and taking pictures of her rape, selling them off to support the White Fang... and they sold well. Her eyes roamed to some of the pictures, her lying back with her hair done in pigtails, her abused holes gaping wide, another with her stuck in a pllory, one where she was tied to a tree and-

  
She choked a little as her her collar was tugged, "Eyes up, Ilia." She weakly glared at her former friend... Part of her did still feel guilty but everything else was him. His massive dick pressed against her shut lip, smearing pre it. She shouted as he grabbed her ponytail and tugged it upwards, and he took the moment to shove right into her mouth. The camera next to her caught it all, the light make up he put on her running as she teared up from his facefuck. He used her ponytail to pull her to his hilt each time, but her eyes shot open when he forced to his base... and held her there as he tightened her collar. She began to thrash as her throat was suddenly sealed by the collar and cock combo, screaming and gagging around his member. He whole body began to heat up as her vision got blurrier and blurrier...

He watched Ilia's pinprick eyes go wet before he cummed, loosening the collar. Her eyes managed to get even smaller as she choked and the sudden flood of cum came back up to make a mess of his crotch, some of it even flowing from her nose. He pulled her off and let her fall to the floor to cough, sputter, and gag. He wouldn't be able to be so rough when she was pregnant, but for now... He grabbed her ankle and dragged her close, he had a show to put on...


End file.
